Pink Water
by TrumpetBeast
Summary: Spinelli reflects after singing at Karaoke Night. My attempt at a song-fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or "Dream On". All rights go to their owners.

A/N: My attempt at song-fic. Enjoy.

_Every time that I look in the mirror _

_All these lines on my face gettin' clearer _

_The past has gone_

_It went by like dusk to dawn_

_Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

Spinelli stared in the small, sharp edged mirror that hung in PH's small bathroom. It stood starkly against the rest of the uniformed, picture perfect accessories, stark and simple. He reached up a hand quietly to the corner and ran his finger across it, fascinated by his beauty, by the tiny drop of blood that swelled up past the past skin.

The last time he stood at this mirror, hair damp and sticking up, chest bare, a grin plastered on his young face-he felt so happy that day, so good after singing in the door. He had heard Maxie come in a few minutes before, and then he ran down to greet her. Jason had sighed seeing him half-dressed in the living room, grinning and talking enthusiastically about his new passion. Jason was a pretty modest guy, for someone with such a good body, he thought.

They were so rough on him, sometimes, everyone. Not Georgie, he reflected, not her ever. He sagged, heart hearting. It hurts so much, he thought. Georgie, he cried inside his head, come save me. Take it all away.

He'd wanted so badly to impress Maximista, to make her happy. All those hours he'd sung, his voice getting sore. And then, there she was, telling him he wasn't good enough.

_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
>where it comes and where it goes<br>I know it's everybody's sin  
>You got to lose to know how to win<em>

It wasn't fair. He had decided to cheat. The microphone had made her smile, she'd never guessed. And then he dropped it in his beer.

_Half my life's  
>in books' written pages<br>Lived and learned from fools and  
>from sages<br>You know it's true  
>All the things come back to you<em>

He sighed and rested his forehead on the cool glass. The years felt heavy on his shoulders-he remembered his mother laughing, felt a silent tear drip down his face. Don't remember, not ever. Spinelli sunk to his knees.

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>Sing with me just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away<em>

They had laughed, but at least he had the guts to try. And_ she _smiled at him and made it all better. When he heard that music come on, he forgot their eyes. He proved his worth just by trying in his mind, for the new times to come, for the things he shared with Georgie, for her death and the other hardships, and for everyone in that room. He sang because anything can happen and it might have been his last chance.

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>sing with me, just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away<em>

Sure, he could have embarrassed himself. Maybe he did. He was no singer, no choral musician. But he'd earned some of their admiration, a lot of hers, and all of his own. He stood up straight and looked in the mirror again.

_Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream until your dream comes true<br>Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream until your dream comes through<br>Dream On Dream On Dream On  
>Dream On Dream On<br>Dream On Dream On, AHHHHHHH_

There were so many things he had yet to try-he'd hardly traveled, never used a supercomputer, never had kids. He smiled, thinking of all his ambitions, strong again now that he believed. Turning on the tap, Spinelli washed the blood off his finger, watching the pink water wash down the drain.

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>sing with me just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away<br>Sing with me, sing for the year  
>sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br>Sing with me just for today  
>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away...<em>


End file.
